


What The Water Gave Me

by SonofCalypso



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, MERMAID STILES, Pirate Derek, Pirate Peter, Rape, Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Siren Allison Argent, Siren Erica Reyes, Siren Lydia Martin, Siren Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofCalypso/pseuds/SonofCalypso
Summary: Stiles thought he would miss his father most. He felt guilty that he would never see him again and that the man would spend the rest of his life waiting for Stiles to come home. More tragic than that, however, would be the moment when his father DID accept that his son was gone and stiles knew it would kill him.His mother's death had left his father with only Stiles and they had grown into a tight bond through their mourning, but he knew that with him gone, his father would not be able to live once he accepted the truth. Stiles was never coming home. Perhaps he could wait for him, beside his mother, and greet him in the afterlife and explain to him that he was sorry for making him worry. Sorry for leaving him behind. Sorry that beacon hills had not been enough for him and sorry that he had allowed a handsome devil to lead him astray.





	1. In all My Dreams I Drown

Stiles thought he would miss his father most.   
He felt guilty that he would never see him again and that the man would spend the rest of his life waiting for Stiles to come home. More tragic than that, however, would be the moment when his father DID accepts that his son was gone and Stiles knew it would kill him.

His mother's death had left his father with only Stiles, and they had grown into a tight bond through their mourning. He knew that with him gone, his father would not be able to live once he accepted the truth. Stiles was never coming home. Perhaps he could wait for him, beside his mother, and greet him in the afterlife and explain to him that he was sorry for making him worry. Sorry for leaving him behind. Sorry that Beacon Hills had not been enough for him and sorry that he had allowed a handsome devil to lead him astray.

Captain Peter Hale, that name would linger on Stiles' memory even into death. He swore it. If that name and the hatred he felt be what barred him from heaven then so be it.

He had fallen for the stories and the lies and worst yet he had drug Scott along with him as he so often did. He prayed that Scott would be safe.

They had joined onto what they thought was a naval ship as deckhands. Anything to escape the bleak boredom that was the port side of Beacon Hills.

Stiles, he'd had his own reason for agreeing. Behind his father's back, he had been meeting Captain Hale for months; he had regaled him with stories of life on the sea and the freedom that came with it. Stiles had fallen in love with the image he painted and with that man The Captain had made himself out to be.

The Captain had welcomed them with open arms and all Stiles' fear had been put at rest. How was he supposed to have known they were pirates?  
Pirates were dirty and uncivilized, and Captain Hale's crew was anything but that. Clean. Uniform. The Alpha was unlike any ship Stiles had ever seen, something that clearly spoke of royalty and luxury. No pirate had ever had a ship like this but the crew of The Alpha was no ordinary pirates and Captain Hale was no ordinary captain.

He should have known something was off when the Captain took a liking to him. No one liked Stiles save for Scott and his father. He was too hyperactive, too clumsy. His quick wit and sarcasm always annoyed people, but Peter had seemed enamored by it all. He did something very few people did; he listened to Stiles. Peter worked he and Scott hard but never made them do any more than he himself was willing to do. At first, Stiles had thought the reverence his crew showed for him was due to genuine respect and admiration, but he later came to realize it was fear.

He had been so stupid.

Peter had bedded Stiles the moment they had set sail and for the first few days, it had been bliss. All Stiles' hormonal teenage needs met by Peter's skillful touch. He did things to Stiles he would have never imagined possible; things he had only dreamed up in late night fantasies.   
Stiles assumed he was to keep their tryst a secret from the crew so he said nothing, but quickly he began to notice how he was watched. How older and more seasoned members of the crew followed him with their eyes. How the whispers haunt his dreams. How the less than subtle hints of lingering touches and caressing of crotches in an all to intimate way sends shivers down his spine. Luckily Scott was too dense to realize what was going on hence said nothing of the perturbed state of his friend. It was in that month that both Stiles and Scott realized they were not on a naval ship but a pirate ship. The naval appearance of the ship was nothing more than a clever ruse. A way to traverse the seas unfettered by the law, but also a way to lure in cargo ships and the like to rob them blind. Scott had seemed equal parts excited and scared by the battles and the destruction and Stiles felt that if his mind had not been on other more pressing matters he would have joined him in his excitement. Scott was too caught up in the excitement and danger; for danger, there was in droves. There would be no witnesses and no evidence. Those who did not wish to die at the end of a cutlass were shanghaied into the crew if they swore loyalty to the Alpha and its' Captain.

Stiles, Scott, and much of the younger or newer crew were somewhat spared from the bloodshed and battles, but Stiles could see the eagerness in them; an eagerness that blinded Scott. He would have joined them in their excitement had he not been fighting off the advances of the crew.

Peter had only laughed when told him.

"They are men Stiles! Men away from home and hearth."Peter had said.

It went on for a month. Stiles did his duties on the ship and hid it all from Scott. They laughed and worked and got along well with some of the crew, but each night after dinner Stiles was expected in the Captain's quarters where he was ravished till he couldn't stand.

The men had started to approach Stiles, pressing against him and making lewd suggestions. At first, he's had just laughed them off, taking what Peter had said to mind. He knew how sailors were. Long months at sea made any man hungry for young flesh. He tried to ignore it but as the days turned into weeks the advances became more frequent and more aggressive. He didn't want to complain to Peter any more than he already had so he kept it to himself even when Scott began to notice his increasing discomfort with the crew. Soon after he had started shielding him as best he could, even putting himself on the bad side of the older sailors; which Stiles couldn't allow. There was a huge fight and both Scott and Stiles were thrown in the brig.  
That night it stormed; they could feel it rocking the boat, and that's when they came for them. They were dragged out onto the deck and tossed at the Captain's feet.  
It was raining, the thunder and wind had died down but there were still torrents coming down from the sky. Stiles pulled himself up to his knees hugging close to Scott trying to shield him.

"Peter, please Scott was just trying to protect me, we're sorry. It won't happen again."   
Peter knelt in front Stiles and smiled and stroked his face.  
"You have no one but yourself to blame. I told you. Men have needs."   
Stiles gasped, Peter's eyes were glowing Red. He chanced a look around. Every member on the deck had glowing eyes as well, a sea of glowing yellow orbs dotted with a few of glowing blue.

Peter stood with ease and stepped back  
"A good captain shares everything with his crew."  
there was a roar of approval, a literal roar from every member of the crew, it was thunderous.  
"You have two choices, Stiles, my men are ravenous and luckily for you, it's for something more within your ability to give than blood. You don't even need to do anything. Just lay down. Or they can and will take what they need from your friend Scott."  
Scott grunted in protest but Stiles shoved him, digging his elbow into his rib to silence him. Stiles raised his bound hands over his head and laid back.  
"Take Scott back to the brig and promise you won't harm him. I parlay for his safety and his return home, to his mother."  
Peter rolled his eyes.  
"So smart Stiles. Too smart sometimes. Agreed. Your boy will not be harmed and the moment we are in familiar waters, he will be taken back to where he was picked up."

Stiles watched Scott being taken to the bridge, struggling and screaming for Stiles, fighting. Stiles turned his head and there it stayed as one by one each of the men took their turn. They were rough and cruel, but Stiles kept his head turned. He focused on the horizon, the churning dark water beneath the stormy cloud laden sky.

Even when his vision was obscured and his mouth filled to bursting, even when he gagged and bile rose in his throat and spit and mucus spilled from his nose and around incredibly frighteningly rigid flesh. He still saw the water and the sky. It went on for hours and every time Stiles thought it was over he was wrong. He realized at some point that it wasn't just the older member of the crew, it was all of them. The younger ones who he and Scott had laughed with and talked with. He knew only by how gentle some of them were. He almost cried but he would be damned if he ever did that. Finally, it was Peter.  
He jerked Stiles' head to stare at him and Stiles did, he stared into those glowing blue eyes and felt nothing but hatred. It consumed him. He hated Peter, he hated the crew, he hated this ship and he hated himself for his own foolishness. But he hated more than anything that he had gotten Scott into this mess.  
"Come now Stiles, can't you at least look like you're enjoying yourself."  
Stiles just stared at him, hoping all the rage and hate would act like some kind of rod and draw down the lightning, striking them both, burning them and setting them aflame.  
Peter smirked with a harsh downward thrust. It was fine for Stiles had gone numb and raw hours ago. Stiles endured Peter as all the other men stood around, some already half aroused again. The sky was still cloudy and dark when Peter added to the discomfort in Stiles already distended gut, but he could make out the thin glow of the sun behind the thinner clouds on the horizon.

Finally, Peter withdrew and stood over Stiles.  
"I'll just be going back to the brig now to wait with Scott," Stiles groaned holding up his bound wrist. Peter chuckled and shook his head.  
"Oh, Stiles. We said we would not harm Scott and get him back home safely. You were never part of that deal. Look at yourself, you're used... broken and honestly, the sight of you is just an offense. The last thing I need is you inspiring Scott to some kind of rebellion or worse telling any listening ear your story of woe. No. It's best if I just get rid of you. Tie him up and throw him overboard. Let Davey Jones have his fun with him now."  
Before Stiles could protest he was being dragged across the deck. Stiles screamed and kicked but they were stronger than him, inhumanly so. They bound his legs in chains and tied those chains to a cannon ball. They hoisted him up over their heads and the last thing Stiles saw was the blue glow of Peter's eyes.

 

For a moment he was airborne and then he was sinking. It was cold and dark and all he could see was blue. Time seemed so slow. His lungs began to burn and he could hear his own heart hammering in his chest, like a trapped bird.   
Stiles thought he would miss his father most.  
More so than his regret; what consumed him was his anger and rage and bitterness. He would die, and Peter would sail the seas unscathed and with Scott. He didn't trust him to keep his promise and honor the parlay. He was consumed with rage.

Drowning wasn't so bad. When you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until you black out. Not matter how bad the rage and panic welled up in his chest his body wouldn't let him breathe till his head was just about to explode. Then he would pass out and the sea would take him. It wasn't scary anymore. It would have been peaceful if Stiles wasn't so overcome with anger.

"There is peace in anger and bitterness." a voice said.   
Stiles wasn't sure though it sounded like it was in his head. He was close to gone , and he knew it. His vision was already fading to black but he could make out movement. A shimmering shadow and fire...wait fire couldn't be underwater.  
"If you want peace, you'll have to hasten death but I promise you will gain so much more from it," said the voice.  
Slowly a face came into view. She was beautiful with pale skin and gleaming grayish brown eyes reflected in the faceted purple light like some kind of jewel. The flame Stiles had thought he saw was her hair, a reddish blond halo of fire around her head.  
He was dead and this angel was here to take him away. But no, he didn't want to go to heaven, just yet. He wanted her to take him back to the surface to kick Peter's ass! She smiled as if reading his mind. There was something off about her mouth, her grin, but Stiles' brain had been deprived of oxygen too long.   
"All you have to do is breath and let the ocean in. Let me in Stiles."  
Breathe? That sounded amazing! Breathing! And so he did as the angel said. He breathed in water filling his lungs and with it came her lips on his and blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fanfic inspired by a tumblr prompt i came across a while ago about mermaids and sirens being the women who were thrown overboard at sea.  
> I had been trying to come up with an interesting and dark mermaid Stiles fanfic and just kept losing interest or not being able to stick to any real storyline. so fingers crossed that I can maintain this one.  
> please leave a comment and kudos, the encouragement is greatly appreciated


	2. Sirenize

It was dark when Stiles came to. He was laying on his stomach, arms crossed under his head, cradling him as he lay unconscious. The first thing he registered as his body began to wake with him was the dull ache running down his spine and along with his ribs, settling in the small of his back and along with his hips. His legs felt numb and heavy.  
The next thing was the dim spots of light around him. As his vision cleared and things became sharper he realized the spots were the glow of numerous crystals jutting from the floor and ceiling around him. He was in a cave, judging by the rocky gray walls sloping upward around him.  
There was the sound of splashing and Stiles chanced a glance over his shoulder before hauling himself over onto his back. His legs still felt so damn heavy. He tried to wiggle his toes to get to remove the pins and needles feeling, but to no avail.  
He was in a pool of water in the center of a vast cavern, the glowing crystal stalactites, and stalagmites the only source of light. The water was still, save for where Stiles set submerged to just above his waist.

He stared at the water long and hard, watching reflections of the glowing crystals on its surface. He knew he heard the splash, but he couldn't find the source. Best case scenario it had been something falling from the ceiling of the cave. Worst case was that some large monstrous fish swimming in the water with him intent on making him his meal. He had the feeling that perhaps he should get out of the pool, but more pressing than that was the confusion of just how he had gotten here.  
He remembered singing, voices, and a beautiful pale face, but why had he been sinking? How had he ended up in the water?Peter!  
It all came rushing back to him. The rape, the lie, Scott's face. Fury welled up in his chest as he seethed, gritting his teeth, lips pulled back and nails digging into the rocky sandy earth beneath him. Anger welled till it felt like it was welling up in his throat like bile and storming on his tongue till he couldn't hold it back anymore. Stiles threw back his head expecting a cry of rage but what left his lips was unlike anything he had ever heard. A hissing shriek that slowly morphed into a sound he could not describe. A song more beautiful and fierce than any mortals ears had ever been blessed to hear. A single note that rose higher and higher, shrill and keening but beautiful. The higher the song rose the brighter the cave seemed to become almost as though the crystals were reacting to the resonance of it. Then suddenly other voices joined his, raising up from the pool he lay in.

With the added sound of the new voices the crystals glow grew almost blinding and the song had grown so high and piercing that it stung his ears, but still the fury and rage and betrayal he felt spilled out from his mouth. Then, slowly, one by one the other three voices died out till Stiles' voice was the last and that too petered off. Still echoing off the cave walls and ringing in his ears. The ghost of a song, stilling lingering. Still Haunting the air.  
Stiles slumped to the side in shock. He was finally able to take in where the chorus of other voices had come from. Three figures, young girls by the look of them, floated in the pool of water. Treading water up to just above their chest, long trains of hair floating around their shoulders. they were hauntingly, heartbreakingly beautiful but something was also off about them. There were dark reddish purple circles under their eyes and slight shadow to the hollow of their cheeks. Their skin was such an unhealthy pale shade it could only be compared to something dead, yet there was a glittering opalescent tint to it. but their eyes were what unsettled. Stiles had seen Octopus dragged up in nets or crawling around in tide pools and that was the only thing he could compare the fiery glowing orbs with their horizontal pupils could be compared to. One was blonde with deep red lips, the other was a brunette with concerned brown eyes and the last was a familiar sight. The redheaded angel from before. The one who had saved him.  
"Did you bring me here?" Stiles blurted out. His voice was husky.  
The redhead nodded swimming closer to him.

"What the hell was that, the thing I just did? Where the hell am I? How am I alive!" The angel reached out her hand to comfort Stiles, but he jolted back from the sight of it. It wasn't normal. Her hand though still feminine in nature was strangely discolored like a healing bruise. Her pale skin faded into an odd bruised purple just below her elbow and darkened to almost black as it reaches her fingers; each of which was tipped in long sharp blackish nails with a thin webbing like something on a waterfowl between each. Jutting from the side of her forearm was also another strange feature. A sharp, spiny protrusion that Stiles could only call some kind fin. The Angel withdrew her hand slowly submerging it back into the water and sighed.  
"You are in our home; our lair. The thing you just did was sing. You have quite a voice. It's no wonder I found you with all that rage and fury." her voice held the same husky raspiness he had.  
"Sing? Lair?" Stiles said shaking his head. He lifted his hand to run it through his hair in nervous agitation but stopped short, staring wide-eyed at it. His hand and forearm looked just like the angel's, save that his flesh turned blood red then to black at the fingers. There was even the fin. though, his looked somehow more spiney than hers. The redhead angel reached out her hand for his, grasping him around the wrist firmly. "What happened to me?"  
"The same thing that has happened to all of us, Stiles. Men took your life and the ocean gave you a new one. Like it did us." The brunette swam forward leaning onto the embankment on the other side of Stiles. "My father was a merchant, among other things. We were shipping weapons when we were hit by a storm. The crew thought it was bad luck brought on by having a woman on board. After weeks of stormy waters and little daylight, my father agreed with them. I was put in my finest dress, tied up and thrown overboard. That's where Lydia found me and saved me." The brunette smiled at the redhead, Lydia.  
"Then we found Erica only so many years ago." She nodded at the blonde who smirked and nodded.  
"My ship was beset with the plague, but I, though sickly and pale, did not die along with my family and large portions of the crew. There was the talk of witchcraft then one night I was bound and gagged and dragged out onto the deck. They demanded I end the sickness on the rest of the crew and when I could not they beat me and threw me into the sea. Lydia and Allison's were the first faces I saw when I awoke here after I had been turned."  
"Turned into what?" Stiles pressed; though he was not sure he really wanted the answers. He had lived near the port all this life. He heard the stories of beautiful creatures with beautiful voices that haunted dark waters.  


The girls all shared a look before pushing back from the embankment and floating on the water on their backs, displaying themselves to him. Any other time Stiles would have been drawn to the 3 pairs of perky, young, breast being shown to him but his eyes were drawn instead to what lay past their navels. Instead of legs, he beheld 3 long muscular tails; similar to those of a dolphin or whale, but longer, and along the sides of the tails Stiles could make out the glitter of what looked to scale. As if reading his mind, in perfect synchronization one by one each girl turned onto her stomach showing off the fact that through the belly of their tails were devoid of scales, the backs were in fact covered in them. there was even the crest along the lower part of the tail like on a dolphin or whale and though the tail-fin had a shape like that of a dolphin's that was where the similarities stopped. The fin that ran down the back of the tail was distinctly fish like, and though the fluke had the shape of a dolphin it also had the translucentness and rays of a fish's fin.  
The scales on the back of their tails ran up their spines and spattered across their shoulders in a kaleidoscope of colors.  
Lydia's scales glittered in an array of gem-like amethyst, and mother of pearl brilliance, darkening to almost black at her tailfin/fluke. Allison's was the same, though in an array of dark emerald and tourmaline greens and the same mother of pearl-like sheen all fading to black. Erica's tail shone in a fiery gold and amber gradient.  


Stiles sat stunned as the girls turned over again and swam close to him. He stared into the water where his legs should have been, concealed by the murky darkness; too afraid to see what had become of them. He was no longer numb from the waist down. He hadn't been for some time but his legs felt heavy in the water and he was more than certain that "they" were no longer a "they" but an "it". He chanced a look at the others. Lydia nodded reassuringly. Allison put her hand on his arm with a soft smile and Erica seemed to fidget with anticipation. He took a deep breath and flexed the muscle that would have raised his legs out of the water, but what rose was a long column of flesh, ending in a whale-like fluke with the rays of a fish. Garnet and ruby scales glittered along the sides, darkening to black as they went down. There was no indication of where his knees would have been and the tail far passed where his feet should have ended.  
He let the tail drop heavily, sending water spraying everywhere. The girls didn't even flinch. Stiles buried his head in his hands shaking all over. Why had this happened to him? What had he done to deserve this? He could never go home to his father like this. He had thought his life ended when Peter threw him overboard. Now he was alive with nothing to show for it. This was his fault. Peter had lied to him. Strung him along and then disposed of him like he was trash. He'd made sure Stiles would never see home again; though not in the way he had intended.  
"Why?" he hissed low in his throat.  
"That. Right there," said Lydia tilting up his head to look at her.  
"That anger and fury in you. That spark is what allowed this. It took your legs so no man could ever pry them apart again. It raised your voice so that no man could ever silence you again. gave you claws and fangs to rip and rind. Made you sharp where you were soft." Allison touched his shoulder pulling herself out of the water to sit beside him. "the seas gave you back what was taken from you and so much more but there are prices to be paid for such gifts. sometimes we must make sacrifices to survive and to get what we want most. What do you want most?" "Peter dead. Peter and all those like him" Stiles answered honestly bearing his teeth. "Exactly!" Erica cheered draping herself across him and bringing her face close to his. "let us take you fishing," she said grinning, showing off rows of sharp teeth. Lydia nudged her warning but she smiled and nodded. they rolled into the water and she held out her hand for Stiles.

He hesitated for only a moment. the water was dark and looked deep. fathoms could lay before him and he was afraid. scared of what awaited in the depths. Would he drown again, Would he never surface if he allowed himself into the deep. Then he took her hand for he had nothing left worth losing. She had all been lost like he was. They all had been. Betrayed and shattered. Their pride and fury keeping them alive long enough for whatever magic the sea held to be worked on them. All that he had now turned to hate. He should have been saddened or in shock at his loss of humanity but he couldn't bring himself to be. All he felt was the cold chill of bittersweet solidarity with these...his sisters. So he took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled into the pool. He floundered for a moment but then instinct seemed to kick in, his tail flicking and rolling to keep him upright in the water.  
his sister kissed him and then it was down they went. Diving to the floor of the cave littered with bones and skeletons that before would have horrified him and though he was still shaking in his new skin and felt some small sense of revulsion he pushed it out of his mind and followed his sisters into the deep and up through a dark tunnel out into open ocean water, dark and empty.  


Lydia still held his hand and he stared up at her. She was beautiful, breathtakingly so, all three of them were and he suddenly understood why it broke his heart. They were dead. They had died and been brought back to life but death had still marked them. It had marked all of them. how would he appear? Was he just as beautiful? Was he just like them. A beautiful dead creature kept alive by saltwater and fury.  
then another thought crossed his mind. how had Lydia become like this.  
*love* said a voice in his head. the voice accompanied by something like a long drawn out note  
Stiles looked around but there was no one.  
Lydia tugged his hand again bringing him closer, her tail wrapping around his. she pointed a taloned finger to her lips then to his forehead.  
*underwater this is how we speak. think and push your thoughts out, then hum.*  
stiles tried it and Lydia floundered backward a bit putting her hands over her ears.  
*softly* she hissed.  
Stiles cringed and tried again.  
*sorry*  
Lydia nodded then took his hand and started pulling along, upward where the others were waiting.  
they rose higher and higher till the inky blackness began to lighten to blue and all around the water seemed to team with life and a pressure Stiles had not even noticed slowly lessened  
*I fell in love.* Lydia said to him silently as they swam.  
*We were meant to be married and I was sailing out to meet him. I started having dreams of his ship going down and a great fire. I was so afraid, but I told myself they were only dreams. Then it happened. Pirates had attacked his vessel, burned it to a cinder. He was the sole survivor and I was so relieved it didn't even occur to me how it must have looked to the crew that I had been having dreams about his ship only to have them come true.* shook her head, giving a soft but bitter laugh that sent a small stream of bubbles escaping from her dewy lips.  
*They told him of course and he accused me of witchcraft. I was dragged on deck and passed around, my love took me last then I was chained to a cannon that was thrown overboard. The sudden weight of it yanked on my ankles and broke them as I was dragged off the deck by it. my nails must have left grooves in the wood before they snapped off. I was so angry and hurt. filled with betrayal and fury. Too proud to die but too weak to live. I swore if I survived he would not. The sea heard me and when I came to in the suffocating blackness I was as I am now. I had one single thought find them and make them pay. so I did. I sang to every ship that looked even remotely similar and spent day and nights searching and when I found my love I left him alive. I drug him to my lair and made love to him then I ripped out his heart.*  
Stiles didn't even blink at her admission. it was so close to his story that he felt for her and knew her fury but he also knew he would not be so kind when he found Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok Chapter two up and ready  
> I'm hoping to keep this one going and not lose interest like I keep doing with my other fics.  
> I've been hit with a massive and almost 5 year baught of writer's block and i'm trying to force myself through it by just writing and typing whatever comes to mind so  
> please feel free to comment and let me know what you think of the story so far.


	3. Going Fishing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "" = Stiles singing  
> * = Lydia singing  
> ` = Allison singing  
> ~ = Erica singing  
> { = all three

Stiles learned quickly. Took to it like a fish to water, no pun intended.

He could swim fast. Faster than anything in the sea if he pushes himself though he looks like a mammal fish hybrid. Lydia assured him that he was no fish and still needed to breathe air from time to time. He could hold his breath for hours when relaxed.  
He learned all the names of sea creatures and which were to be avoided or revered. Erica assured him that painting he had seen as a child of mermaids swimming with dolphins were exaggerated and that dolphins were in fact jackasses. Sharks, on the other hand, could be loyal and wonderful pets if trained.  
Alison taught him how to hunt and how to fight. She also taught him the social side of his new life. Little things like never exposing your fangs to another siren because it was a sign of aggression and meant you wanted to fight. How whales, octopi and most large fish were considered smart and sacred.  
Erica taught him how to sense storms and ride waves.  
Lydia, however, taught him the most important thing about being a siren. How to sing. Both Erica and Allison swore that Lydia's voice was the most beautiful and thus the most powerful. She could do things with her song that were breathtaking. Listening to her sing was something on par with seeing dawn break for the first time after being blind all your life. She taught him that a siren's song wasn't just a sound that came out of their mouth; it was a force. He watched her push water with it, even break coral. It was a weapon and like any good weapon, it had to be handled as if it were an extension of the person wielding it. There were songs for everything. Songs to speak to whales and fish and dolphins and sharks. Songs to conjure fog and make the sea still as glass. Songs to call souls back from the very brink of death. The last one even Lydia couldn't do. No one could.  
Each pod of sirens had their one song to communicate with and could be heard over miles so that they were never separated. Each pod also had their own specific song to lure ships, or death songs as Lydia called them, and each song felt different; behaved differently when released from their lips. Each song had a personality and will of its own.  
Stiles was amazed by it all. That his voice was capable of doing such things. Lydia trained him mercilessly from the sun up to the sun down. She critiqued everything from how Stiles sat on their singing rock, how his face rested while singing, to how he draped his tail. She said as sirens they couldn't let their songs do all their work. They had to look just as beautiful and as enticing as their songs.  
"Look the flower, but be the serpent beneath. Always"  
and since Stiles seemed to be the first male siren the sea created he had to work ten times as hard since he lacked the two things all his sisters had. He figured he looked too masculine, but Lydia said he looked just feminine enough which made him curious. What did he look like now? Was he still Stiles? If he saw his face would he recognize it? Would he see his father's jaw, his mother's nose, his grandfather's brows?  
Lydia, Allison, and Erica still looked human to a degree, though pale and unearthly in their beauty, but how much of them had been changed?  
The thought that he may be unrecognizable to his father, or to Scott, only fueled his anger; and he threw himself into his lessons. Lydia once said their songs were fueled by emotions and the angrier and sadder their death song the more powerful.  
Stiles raised his voice into a high keening tenor; eyes closed as he tried to keep his voice soft and his posture inviting. He wove bitterness into the angry red tapestry his song formed in his mind's eye. He dotted it with the golden thread of sadness and pain. He painted a picture on his song. Shaped it and weaved it into the air.  
"...Stiles..."  
He felt Lydia's hand on his shoulder shaking him slightly. He opened his eyes holding the note as he been told to do and stared on in shock. A massive wave had risen before them, looming so high it blocked out the sun. It was immobile, hovering over them like a dark wall and Stiles realized he was doing it with his voice. He made to gasp and the wave rippled, threateningly.  
"If you let that wave crash, it will crush us against these rocks," Lydia warned softly.  
"Do whatever you did to create it but in reverse and quickly."  
Stiles nodded stiffly closing his eyes and slowly letting the note he had been holding drop and unravel. He poured as much calmness and peace as he could into it.  
When he opened his eyes again the sea was calm. Calmer than it had been before. The water's surface was almost too still; like it was waiting in nervousness. He let out a sigh of relief and the water began to ripple and roll again.  
He looked over to Lydia and then down at Erica who was staring at him.  
"What?"  
"Stiles, you just made a wave...I've only ever seen Lydia do that!" breathed Erica  
Lydia was biting her lip and staring at the water then at Stiles then back at the water.  
"I think you're ready to learn the death song now."  
"Good cause there is a ship heading this way," said Allison, her head breaking the water.  
Allison scouted all the ships. She had been gone for a few days trying to find a ship fit for Stiles's first "Fishing Trip" as Erica called it.  
"Should be here within the hour."  
"Perfect. Nothing better than hands on training. When the ship gets here, follow my lead like we discussed. Erica, you know what to do." said Lydia.  
Erica dived into the water excitedly swimming off to meet the ship and lead it off course.  
She was the lure; they were the hook.

Lydia ran a Venus shell through her hair like a comb and readjusted the sea flowers and ferns she had formed into a crown around her head, swiping her hair back to frame her perfect pink breast. Stiles looked down at his own flat chest and pouted trying to puff it out a bit. Not that he wanted breast, but they girls made them seem so necessary when fishing that he felt left out. He hadn't been all that skinny in his old life, nor was he now but he lacked the impressive chest he had seen on sailors and deckhands all his life.  
Lydia smirked.  
"Be grateful. A women's chest is more a burden than a blessing. Ever wonder why you can swim so much quicker than us; even quicker than Allison." she comforted.  
"Now, when the ship nears let me begin the song, then Allison and Erica will provide backup vocals, you and I will sing. First me and then you."  
"But how will I know the words?" Stiles tail flailed, splashing.  
"Don't worry. You'll know them. My voice will infect yours and your voice will know what to do."  
Stiles nodded, still high on adrenaline from making the wave and now eager and anxious to see what his voice could do.  
Oh, what luck if it were Peter's ship. He was beside himself with the very idea. Having his vengeance so close at hand, and if it wasn't he would do as Erica and Allison had done. Sing down every ship till he found the one he was looking for, and then sing down more out of spite.

It truly shook Stiles sometimes how eager he was for all this. He had always had slightly questionable morals, but he still considered himself a good person. He knew the world was not divided into simply right and wrong or black and white. There were shades of gray. Sometimes to do the right thing you had to do the wrong thing, and sometimes the wrong thing could be right if done for the right reasons. He had never been the kind to revel in suffering and pain. He had never know blood lust and it frightened him, but then he remembered what Peter had done to him. What had been done to Allison, Erica and Lydia and maybe even countless others? How many creatures like the, swam the seas who once had mortal lives that had been stolen from them by the cruelty of men.  
Lydia had said once that sirens were one of the many reason men feared the seas. Good men had nothing to fear from their song. Good men and women could and would be saved. Children spared. Only those foul men like Peter; only they had anything to fear from siren infested waters; where pale dead things with blazing eyes and husky voices sang out on the wind from high jagged rocks.

There was a flash of gold in the waters and through the misty sea fog Stiles could make out the shape of large white sails. How he had wanted them to blood red, but white would do just as well on his first try. He would practice and perfect his song and wait until the day that he saw red sails.  
Erica was swimming alongside the ship, treading water on her back like a dolphin cooing and humming to the bevy of men aboard the ship. Allison took her place just below Stiles; tail draped into the water. Lydia sat on a ledge of rocks slightly higher than him and soon Erica would join them beside Allison.  
"A little closer. Come on Erica stop playing with them." Allison said with a smirk. Her features looked sharper, more dangerous now.  
Erica dived below the waves and swam to their rocky seats drawing the eyes of the sailors who whooped and hollered at the sight of more beautiful creatures. The air was thick with their stink. The catcalls and suggestions shouted out at them made his insides churn but he left the flirty look on his face as he had been taught to do. then Lydia began to sing

*Deep beneath the oceans of pride and all ambition  
lie the fears you have always known  
Storms will fade given time  
as the nightmares take flight  
you need not suffer them alone.  
Lydia sang out her voice clear as crystal, but tangible like fog and magic spilling from her mouth. Stiles knew the next verse and for a moment he believed it was as Lydia had said. It was eager and sure. It wanted to sing along but deep down Stiles felt the song was familiar, something from dark thunder filled nights and warm embraces. of honey colored eyes staring into smaller honey colored eyes. Some of the verses were different, but Stiles knew this song.

"If you should be lead astray  
may the warm light of day  
gracefully guide your way home  
stiles sang, his voice complimenting Lydia's in a soft deep tenor. The water shivered under the caress of his song as he made it as soft and promising as he could. Wrapping the heated anger and hatred in the downy warmth of promise. Lydia smiled and sang on.

`With one single song  
~we can right all that has been wronged~  
`but trust us when we say  
~you'll never miss the light of day

`Come linger in our embrace  
~come hold us in your embrace  
`you need fear not any curse  
~hearken now to our words

Alison and Erica sang back and forth, their song twinning and winding around each other. Holding the last note high and long for Stiles to pick up.

"Come forth and hear us for guidance  
who needs stars when you have sirens  
seduced by phantom treasures,  
riches fame and pleasures  
under our spell you'll roam forever  
and as your souls wonder  
we will grow stronger

Stiles picked up the bridge of the song instinctively. He sang of treasures and pleasures for any sailor brave enough to reach him. Of all the things that could be theirs if they but braved the waters and sought him. The ships had stilled and the men unblinking stood at attention leaning heavily over the edge of the boat, drunk on their song.

*`Fallows us through the thunders  
as we tear you asunder

Allison and Lydia sang in unison, the song turning deadly and sharp. All the pretenses of softness was dropped. One by one men began to fling themselves into the water.; whether they knew how to swim or not. They didn't move from their perch. Not yet. Let the those could not swim die first and let the ones who were strong and hearty be driven closer. The ship was still a ways off but they would be those who survived the plunge halfway. So they sang on

"Come forth and hear us for guidance  
who needs stars when you have sirens  
now you've been claimed by our song  
in return, we'll lead you far from the dawn

Stiles' voice rippled the water, churning the tide and pulling the swimming sailors closer. Voice like invisible fog reaching across the waves and clutching onto the minds and hearts of the four sailor left with strength enough to swim. Others had turned back desperate to reach the ship; their hearts still somewhat too pure for the song to take true hold and other still had tired and drowned. The survivors would say they were too strong for the siren's song to take them when in truth it was simply that they were not as wicked or vile as the ones who had fallen to it.

*Into the dark you'll go  
deep beneath the oceans of pride and all ambitious  
filled with power, we have risen *~ from the shadows  
*storms will fade given time  
let the nightmares take flight  
we will not suffer them alone

"come sister lean me your guidance""  
(come, brother, we'll lend you our guidance)  
"who needs stars when you have siren  
(who needs stars when you have sirens)  
{and now that you've to succumb to our song  
the time has come to forget the dawn

One by one they slid into the water to meet the waterlogged sailors who had braved the seas to reach them. Those still aboard the ship had already collected what level of senses they could and turned tail to stir the vessel to safer waters. Stiles found himself drawn to a dashingly handsome man. He was not Peter by a long shot, but he would do. He leaned into the man singing to him, hooking his arms under his to support both their weight. The man's iris were blown wide, making his green eyes almost black. The evidence of his state of mind was pressed into the hip of Stiles's tail and he smiled against the fool's neck. He felt small pinpricks along his bottom lip and knew the time was drawing near. Lydia had claimed two men to herself, both handsome and young. Erica had a young boy in her grasp. No older than Stiles had been before. Allison had some dark haired youth pressed against her; hands trailing along her sides. 

"If you should be lead a stray  
*may the warm light of day  
"*gracefully guide you way home.

Stiles pressed his lips to the man's; sinking below the surface where no one could hear him scream. The water bloomed red as sharp needle like teeth and diamond hard talons pierced willing man flesh.

The man neither struggled nor cried out. So deep was the thrill of Stiles's voice, still ringing through the water, clinging to the waves and dancing along the wind.  
Lydia had told him the urge to rend flesh from bone would come as suddenly as lust, but still, Stiles was shocked by the instant hunger. He was blinded by it. The man in his grasp did not exist anymore. there was only his flesh and the aching need for the taste of him on his tongue. Though Stiles had only willingly lain with one man he knew the only thing he could equate this to was that heady desperate feeling; hormonal and instinctual.  
He cried afterward. As they sat in the cave and he stared down at his clawed, webbed hands. He cried not for the death he had caused for there was still too much anger and bitterness inside him to feel any real remorse for that. He cried for his lack of remorse; for the life that was now and forever truly lost to him. Going fishing had confirmed and satisfied that this was no dream and that he truly could never go home and so in Lydia's arms, with Allison and Erica petting and cooing soft words of reassurance to him, he cried. His tears, no longer human, rolled down his cheeks hardening into gleaming white pearls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! that took forever  
> Thank you all for hanging in there for chapter 3  
> Please feel free to let me know what you think and how you feel about the story so far. I'm also open to any suggestions or ideas you guys might have so don't be afraid to let me know  
> kudos and comments are not only greatly appreciated but needed to keep me going lol


	4. Alpha, My Alpha

Captain Hale steered the Alpha confidently, thick brows furled and marbled green/brown eyes set on the horizon.  
The ship cut through the waves like a hot blade through butter, billowing blood-red sails and gleaming gold and navy paint making it a magnificent and imposing sight. Where once the ship had struck fear he meant to reclaim it for the better but first... first he had a mission. He could the fear and the reputation of the dreaded Captain Hale to his advantage a while longer. Upstanding naval ships and leisure schooners didn't travel in the circles he needed. They didn't hold the information he required. No that kind of info passed among those who trafficked in grittier undergrounds. Criminal worlds where the gleam of upstanding naval vessels never shown. Through trickery, luck and the exchange of coin he had finally found the info he needed.  
he had battled his way here and he had a mission, one last hope to have everything that had been taken from him brought back.  
"Captain Hale."  
The Captain didn't even need to take his eyes off the distance sky and sea to know it was Boyd standing behind him. 

"The crew is getting anxious. There are legends about the waters you're aiming to sell into."  
He raises a single thick brow, looking over his shoulder at his first mate. The gesture was clear. "Ask your question or get back to work."  
"Where are you taking us, Captain?"  
Captain Hale sighed and stepped way from the wheel; Boyd instantly took his place. He walked over to stand at the top of the steps leading down to the main deck; his commanding presence and power washing over the ship so that all action stopped and all eyes were on him. slowly the crew left their duties and gathered around.  
"I know some of you have questions and concerns about just where we are headed and why. I know the rumors about the waters we will soon be sailing into just as you do and I, unfortunately, must confirm your fears. We are indeed headed for Angler's Bay"  
a cry of disapproval went through the crew as panic began to set in  
"Those are mermaid waters!" someone shouted.  
"Are you mad!"  
The Captain's eyes flashed and all fell silent again.  
"Aye, mermaids! Sea witches of the highest order, phantoms of the deep. Yes, mermaid waters are our path."  
He left it at that returning to Boyd as the crew dispersed back to their duties whispering and grumbling about.  
"Why?" Boyd asked eyes still forward, grip on the stir firm.  
"I need a mermaid for this to work."  
"What are you planning Derek?"  
Captain Hale said nothing.

  
****************************************************************************************************************

Stiles cut through the water like a sword. speeding ahead of his sisters. it was one of the few days that the mist had cleared from their island, and he for one was eager to enjoy the sunshine. Erica was close behind but she was still no match for his speed. His sisters like all mermaids were longer and bit larger than their male counterparts, there fins and shapes meant more for, stalking and hunting than for speed. Stiles could keep speed with barracuda if he set his mind to it.

"keep up" thrilled Stiles  
there was a chorus of angry clicks and whistles behind him but he only laughed.  
He broke the surface, arching through the air in a graceful crescent and dove back into the water. Erica's head surfaced a few seconds later followed by Alison and Lydia.  
"you are insufferable you know that," Lydia said with a flip of her wet hair.  


Stiles smiled ruefully at her as they skimmed along the surface making their way towards their usual feeding area. a secluded stretch of beach enclosed by jagged rocks and boulders, under a steep cliff. The only way in or out was through the water. The beach was dotted with tide pools filled with an abundance of shellfish. Stiles pulled himself up onto his favorite rock, careful to keep most of his tail submerged in the water. This is usually where they spent their days when the weather permitted. Stiles preferred the clear sunny days. it was something he wasn't able to ever let go of from his human life. neither Allison, Lydia or Erica begrudged him of this. They all had things they still clung to, Alison her hoard of plants and flowers she meticulously kept in their cave. Thriving in the crystal light far from the sun. Erica liked to climb things. she was always the one highest and furthest out of the water as her tail would allow. Stiles wasn't sure what aspect of human life Lydia still needed. Perhaps she was simply so much older than them that there was none but Stiles had his suspicions.  


They lounged around plucking oysters and small crabs and lobsters from the deep tidepools bashing them onto rocks and slurping out their insides. stiles dozed allowing the sun to warm his back and scales. Lydia set nearby carding her fingers through his hair as Allison set behind her and wove pearls and sea glass into her's.  
Erica was to his left tail coiled loosely around his own, ever vigilant, eyes scanning the horizon for wayward ships which there would more than likely be none. men seldom sailed this way in summer and with a number of ships that had gone down in the last few years Lydia believed they would be without ships for a long while.

"Do the trick with the water Stiles," Erica said suddenly.  
"What trick?" the red merman teased knowing full well what trick she was asking for.  
"Stiiiiiiles!" she whined throwing herself over his back and jostling about till he groaned.  
"Fine fine! just get off!" he hissed taking a swipe at her with his claws but there was no venom behind it.  
Erica rolled her golden body off his ruby one and settled excitedly next to Lydia and Allison, who both looked on attentively.

Stiles had been practicing his singing from the moment he took down their first ship so many moons ago. He threw himself into learning everything he could from Lydia who was the best. He learned how to push his voice out and wrap it around things like it was an extra limb. He could use it as a weapon, hitting notes so high and sharp they shot through the air like arrows piercing through any target he chose, though Lydia was far more precise with her aim. One of his favorite tricks was manipulating water. Using his voice to shape and press the water into interesting shapes. Erica referred to it as making the water dance. 

Stiles opened his mouth and let out a single curling note. Soft and delicate like the brush of finger along a cheek. The nearest tidepool trembled and pulsed along with the note, a single tendril of water slowly rising from it.  
it rose higher and higher, coiling and reaching up to the sky. Stiles split the note and the tendril split into three orbs that bobbed and danced around the original tendril. slowly each drop began to stretch and pull along with Stiles' voice till they had shaped themselves into the figure of three mermaids. his voice crested higher and dropped making the mermaids dance and twirl, swimming through the air.  
stiles sang along to his aquatic ballet conducting the three mermaids in an interact dance. slowly Lydia's voice joined his and small orbs of water housing small silver and green fish circled his ballerinas.  
one of Stiles mermaid dipped and turned catching the gleam of something in the distance. something red  
his voice dropped and the water fell back into the tidepool.  
There in the distance was a ship with blood red sails, heading towards their island  
something ugly and profound bubbled up int Stiles as he stared blankly then everything snapped into crystal clear clarity.  
Stiles looked to the other and saw they were all staring too. their faces paled and cheeks hallowed, eyes gleaming and fangs peeking out their mouths.  
Erica rested her head on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, her voice harsher and colder.  
"time to go fishing."  
****************************************************************************************************************

  
Derek joined his crew on the shore of Angler's island. Boyd stayed behind along with a handful of others to guard the Alpha till its Captain returned. The rest settled on the beach armed with nets, claws, and fangs. They weren't here to kill, only capture.  
He could only hope their target was as peaceful, though he truly doubted it.  
they waited till evening had settled on the island and once everyone was in position, Derek set out on a small boat with around 5 other men. They rowed far from shore where the shallows of the beach dropped away but no too far. The full moon hung overhead bright and glowing. things were working out perfectly so far. Derek singled for the rowers to stop rowing watched the water carefully.  
"now what captain?" asked Issac  
"now you're gonna sing," Derek said not taking his eyes off the water.  
"wh-what?!" Issac sputtered  
"Sing! I know you can so just do it. Loudly and on key preferably."  
Isaac looked around at the others who shrugged and urged him on less he make the captain angry. to which Isaac cursed under his breath but began to sing. an old shanty Derek had heard before.

"The ship, it swayed, heave ho, heave ho  
On the dark and stormy blue  
And I held tight to the Captain's might  
As he pulled up his trews  
"You haven't slept," heave-ho, he said  
"In many suns and moons."  
"Oh, I will sleep when we reach shore,"  
"And pray we get there soon."  
He said, "Now hush love, here's your gown."  
"There's the bed, lantern's down."  
But I don't want to go to sleep; in all my dreams, I drown."

"louder" Derek urged

"The Captain howled "Heave ho, heave ho"  
And tied me up with sheets  
"A storm is brewing in the South"  
"It's time to go to sleep"  
His berth, it rocks, heave ho, heave ho  
The ocean gnashed and moaned  
Like Jona will be swallowed whole  
And spat back teeth and bones  
He said, "Now hush love, here's your gown."  
"There's the bed, lantern's down."  
"But I don't want to go to sleep; in all my dreams, I drown."

  
Issac sang through the multiple times and still nothing. The anxious fear of the crew had given way to weariness and bored frustrations. Derek was beside himself. He had followed every step. the moon was full, the location was right, even the time of year and day. summer solstice, after the rise of the first full moon of the season. After overthrowing his uncle and sailing all over the bloody Caribbean and meditation even as far at Shanghai and collecting all the lore and rumors he could find, it had all lead him to this-this. It had all lead him to nothing.  
Issac had begun to sing the song over again, voice lazy and horse. Derek was just about to tell him to shut and rip the captain's hat from head to toss it overboard when he noticed one of the men watching the water intently. He followed his gaze just as something glimmering and glowing beneath the surface of the water rounded the head of the boat and disappeared.  
the entire crew was alert now. All clamoring tot he side of the both where the glow had disappeared.

*********************************************************************************************************************

  
Stiles watched as Allison floated just below the surface letting the moon catch the glow of her scales. he wanted nothing more than to be the first one there, to simple snatch Peter out the boat. the moon was bright enough that he could make him out from below by the coat and the hat he wore. he bet it even still had that garish red feather tucked in the side. but there was a way they did things. Allison was not as fast as Stiles but she was quick and the least likely to be able to dart away quickly should thing prove violent. usually, Lydia would follow her then he and Erica but this time he would be the first to join Allison topside. Erica and Lydia were merely there to pick off the other sailors. Peter was his  
he simply had to wait for his cue. his entire body shivered and shook with anticipation. he could keep his fangs from extending and his face from morphing ever so slightly. Lydia had to keep swimming around him humming to him, whispered melodic waves caressing his mind, saying "wait."  
He had to stop himself from shooting to the surface when Allison began to sing.  


*********************************************************************************************************************

Issac was the first to see her. the rest of the crew turned slowly and stared on in shock. she was beautiful. long raven hair sleeked with water, a heart shaped face and gleaming green brown eyes that put even Derek's own to shame. her. suddenly Harris lurched himself forward brandishing a knife and the heavenly creature swam back looking confused at the other tried to subdue him  
"Killer her before she kills us damn it. she a monster!"  
Derek glared at him. they were here to capture not kill.  
"Don't be afraid" Issac whispered inching slowly to the other end of the boat."  
all fear from the girl seemed to be forgotten as she swam back to the boat and Derek had to guess that she hadn't been scared in the slightest. they were in her territory.  
"can you speak?" Issac pressed kneeling.  
"Yes," she said and the way she spoke.. it was odd as if English was not her first language and her voice had long been unused.  
she folded her arms over the side of the boat large green eyes staring innocently up at Issac as he drew closer.  
"Your...beautiful."  
"Are you the one who sings?"  
"aye"  
at this, the girl beamed happily then opened her mouth and began to sing back.

"The ship, it swayed, heave ho, heave ho  
On the dark and stormy blue  
And I held tight to the Captain's might  
As he pulled up his trews  
"You haven't slept," heave-ho, he said  
"In many suns and moons."  
"Oh, I will sleep when we reach shore,"  
"And pray we get there soon."  
Isaac drew closer and closer to the mermaid and Derek stood in the boat eyes glowing red as the song overtook the crew. "Isaac!" he growled warningly, but it was overpowered by the mermaid's singing. then slowly more voices began to join the song. 

The Captain howled heave ho, heave, ho And tied me up with sheets  
"A storm is brewing in the South"  
"It's time to go to sleep"  
His berth, it rocks, heave ho, heave ho  
The ocean gnashed and moaned  
Like Jona will be swallowed whole  
And spat back teeth and bones  
He said, "Now hush love, here's your gown."  
"There's the bed, lantern's down."  
"But I don't want to go to sleep; in all my dreams, I drown."

*********************************************************************************************************************

Stiles sang for all he was worth. the song, after all, was his. he poured all his emotion and anger in the song but covered it with something soft and fuzzy, something alluring. commanding the captain of the Alpha to turn to him, to look at him and follow him below the waves where all would be forgiven. once he had ripped his throat out.

"Captain! Captain!  
I will do your chores  
I will warm your cot at night  
And mop your cabin floors  
Scold me, hold me  
I'll be yours to keep  
The only thing I beg of you  
Don't make me go to sleep"

Slowly The Captain turned still standing, red eyes glowing in the shadow of his hat. the same Red Stiles remembered that night. a red to match the glow of his own eyes.  
He couldn't resist Stiles song. no man, or whatever the hell Peter and his crew had been, could. They would make short work of this small group then sing all those waiting ashore into the water to meet their fate then turn their eyes on the alpha.  
All save for Stiles.  
He would drag Peter pack to their lair and slowly bleed him, singing away the pain over and over till the water was red with his blood and he could add his corpse to the many rotting away at on the floor of the pool of their lair. or maybe he would drag him down deep into the ocean where the pressure was too great even for him and with a kiss keep him breathing to feel as the ocean pressed him beyond his limits and just when it was too much and Peter was on the verge of death, drag him back tot he surface then repeat the process over and over until his mind broke, till he begged for death.

The sky it flashed, heave ho, heave ho  
His pillow toed to the brink  
The curtains ran between my legs as we began to sink  
I closed my eyes, heave ho, heave ho  
As the ship was rent and fell  
Eddies in the water headed to the mouth of Hell  
"Hush now, hush love, here's your gown."  
"There's the bed, lantern's down."  
"I'm begging you please wake me up  
In all my dreams I...."

The Captain kneeled and Stiles sprang just as the song ended. He heard cried and scream but his only focus was on dragging Peter deeper and deeper. Stiles held him in a vice-like grip as he struggled then suddenly he felt a clawed hand rake down his side and his hissed in the water almost losing his grip. He gripped Peter by his shoulders and ripped the hat from his head intent for the vile monster to know exactly who was bringing about his death.  
The face that met him, however, wasn't peter's.  
He was young, with marbled green/brown eyes and thick eyebrows and a square chin, his eyes were red and he had fangs protruding out his mouth as he fought against Stiles strong grip. Stiles was so shocked he must have loosened his hold cause the next thing he knew a solid fist had connected with his stomach knocking the held air out of his lungs and then the young man grabbed his head and slammed his own into it. Everything went haze then black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Derek Hale and the return of the Alpha  
> Please comment and kudos to let me know you like it or if I should hang up my hat lol


	5. Captain Sourwolf

Derek swam sluggishly, dragging his prize alongside him. He had to get to the ship before this thing woke up. Had this thing been human Derek could be sure it would be knocked out for at least an hour after that headbutt, but apparently, Sirens were almost as strong as Werewolves; stronger in their own territory. Derek wasn't entirely sure how long the thing he carted along with him would stay knocked out. He had no idea how he was gonna lug this thing up onto the ship. Damn all those images of mermaids as lithe little virginal creatures. This thing was heavy and dead weight in infinitely deep water and sloshing waves!  
He had instructed Boyd to sail the ship around the island and out away from it so the ship would be out of danger of the mermaids. If he hadn't had the strength of an alpha he would never have been able to make it. As it stood he found himself coming up to the ship in less than 30 minutes.  
Two ropes were thrown down and he tied it around the creature's waist and then gave his own rope a tug. He was immediately pulled up, walking along the side hull of the ship till he was hauled over the side and onto the deck.  
Boyd held out his right hand, the other still clutching the rope with the other members of the crew behind him. Derek clutched his outstretched hand and allowed himself to be tugged upward.  
"Have the other made it back to the ship yet?" he asked looking around for the five men who had set out with him.  
Boyd sighed heavily and shook his head.  
"Only Issac made it back to the ship. As well as the men that had been on the beach. They turned tail as soon as you went under."  
Derek cursed under his breath but nodded.  
Suddenly the rope the other crew members had been holding began to yank and shake.  
"PULL!" Derek cried jumping in front to began tugging on the rope hand over hand. A deafening shrieking could be heard, getting louder and louder as they pulled.  
"Someone get a tank ready! " grunted Derek through gritted teeth,  
Issac was the one to let go and go and retrieve the expensive glass tank. The one Peter had miraculously hidden among his many oddities and treasures. The shrieking was getting louder and more unbearable. Several crew members had already doubled over. The humans on the ship were cowering on the ground; their hands pressed over bleeding ears.

Finally, the creatures were drug up and over the ship rails and onto the deck, thrashing and screaming; eyes black, cheeks hollow and mouth filled with razor-sharp fangs. It's' garnet blood red scales flashing scarlet and neon red and Derek wasn't sure if it was the rising sun reflecting off each scale or some internal bioluminescence. The creature thrashed and whipped about on the deck. Its' eyes landing on Derek. They narrowed and the creature took a large breath before letting out the highest pitch scream he had ever heard  
Everyone around him fell to their knees, cupping their ears. Issac, who had just managed to make it onto the deck with the large tank doubled over sending it skidding across wood into the nearest mast. thankfully it was sturdy thing reinforced with magic and didn't break. Derek stood still, his knees almost buckling under the force of the sound. He could feel blood beginning to trickle-down his cheeks from his ears as he tried to stalk toward the creature. The captain of the Alpha drew a deep breath and let out a loud roar. It bellowed off the sails and echoed through the very core of the ship. The Alpha practically vibrated with the sound of its captain's commanding voice. The force of both sounds colliding was almost visible. The captain bracing himself, knees locking, torso and shoulders are thrown forward. The creature, nails dug into the wood of the deck, shoulders squared, tail coiled, but the alpha heeded its' captain desire and echoed back the force of his roar. The creature was thrown back a foot or so across the deck landing a loud wet slam.  
Derek heaved in breath-snatching the net from the nearest railing and threw it on the creature, around its shoulders and yanking tip forward as it came around from the force of this fall and having his voice overpowered.  
"The ocean and waters may be your domain, but on this ship, I reign supreme," Derek growled eyes glowing red.  
The creature hissed eyes flashing a darker shade of red, but none the less intense.

The crew was coming around now, the wolves already back on their feet, helping the few humans aboard down below deck.  
"Boyd get us as far from this cursed island as you can!" he barked up to the first mate.  
the tank was already being loaded with sea water, by the few crew members already recovered from the siren's scream and Derek was grateful he hadn't had to bark orders at anyone to get it done. there was a sudden piercing pain in his hand and jerked around to find the creature had attacked his lax hand, sinking rows of razor-sharp teeth into his flesh. Derek raised his fist to strike the damned thing but it immediately let go, still glaring at him.  
Derek growled low in his throat, the flesh and muscle already beginning to knit back together. The creature tilted his head to the side at the occurrence but didn't seem all that impressed with Derek's healing ability. in fact, he didn't seem all that impressed with Derek at all. He yanked the creature upward and slammed him against the paned glass of the tank. "You are going to do as you're told or I'll rip your throat out! with my teeth!" the creature hissed and blinked showing off the two sets of eyelids he possessed. "Peter." the creature hissed not breaking eye contact with Derek who was a bit taken aback by the fact that the creature could actually speak let alone the mention of his uncle's name. its voice was heavy with disuse, raspy and thick but none the less melodic to the ear. "What?" "Peter. you are not Peter but you have his hat, his eyes, his ship. why?" Derek stared at the creature who glared right back unflinchingly.

"that is none of our business. you're not here to ask questions. now get in the tank"  
"I won't cry if that's what you're after!" the creature sneered.  
Derek blinked confusedly.  
"cry? why would I care if you cry? Get in the tank! your no use to me dried out and dead."  
"my sisters told me stories of why men come to our island and islands like it. why they capture us. I won't give you a single fucking tear for no stinking fountain!"  
"you know you have a pretty foul mouth for a mythical creature of the seas, and I'm not after any fountain."  
the creature's glare didn't die down but his shoulders seemed to relax.  
slowly it hauled itself over the edge of the tank and slithered into the water head first, its tail, coiling and writhing against the glass as it slid down into the water. "Then why am I here?" the creature said once it had righted itself in the glass and gold basin, resting its elbows on them and going back to glaring at Derek before Derek could answer there was the sound of something heavy hitting the deck, followed by a loud protest. he turned to find one of the ship navigators starting at him... no past him, at the creature.  
"Stiles..."  
the creature who had still been glaring at Derek blinked and looked.  
"Scott."  
Derek found himself being shoved out of the way as Scott McCall flung itself at the mermaid practically falling into the tank. for one horrifying moment, the both slid under and only Scott legs were left dangling out and Derek feared the creature meant to drown him but the creature quickly pushed up using its tail, still clinging to Scott for dear life and they both broke the surface again.  
Derek could smell the confusion, sadness, and relief rolling off the two in waves.  
so this creature was the Stiles Scott had spoken of so often of. The boy had reeked of sadness and guilt since the moment he met him. he always spoke fondly of Stiles and had told Derek everything about that horrid night and what Peter had done. and here Derek had pretty much done the exact same. but instead or raping Stiles and throwing him overboard he had tricked him and done the opposite. that why he had asked about Peter and why he had looked so shocked after dragging Derek under. he had been expecting Peter.  
Scott was the first to pull away gripping the creature...Stiles by his shoulders.  
"I thought you were dead. After that night they told me what had happened!" cried Scott burring his face in the crook of Stiles scaled neck.  
now Scott wasn't the smartest or quickest on the uptake, so it must have been at this moment he must have realized something was different. he ran his hands down Stiles sides feeling the speckling of scales that dotted his skin like moles stopping at his hips where scales melded seamlessly into flesh. pulling away his eyes scanned Stiles truly for the first time from head to fluke.  
"How did ...this! happen," he asked.  
Stiles's eyes grew sad but then flared with an angry fire.  
"After Peter raped me, he threw me overboard, bound and all but gagged. I sank then I heard a voice. When I woke up I was this."  
Stiles tone was worried but proud. He knew he was different than Scott now but he refused to feel shame for it. Even if he needed him to accept him, needed him to still love him the way he had so long ago. He needed them to still be brothers.  
"Why and how are you sailing under that imposter."  
Derek growled at the accusation of being an imposter when the Alpha was rightfully his.  
well... sorta. Scott looked at Derek and laughed.  
"Derek? he not so bad. after you_" Scott paused and took a deep breath unable to utter a word of that night.  
" I had an attack. I couldn't breathe and my lungs wouldn't work. Peter told me he could sail me home where I could seek medical aid but I more than likely wouldn't survive the long voyage. Then he told me there was another option."  
Scott lowered his head and a soft growl could be heard from him. When he looked up his eyes were yellow, he teeth sharp. thick sideburns had appeared from his curly hair and his eyebrows had thickened.  
Stiles started on wide eyed  
"He bit me and turned me into a werewolf. It wasn't long after that Derek came along and we planned a mutiny. no one was ok with what had transpired to you, and if they were they were gotten rid of along with Peter."  
"Peter is dead," Stiles asked face shocked and looking more and more than a little green around the gills.  
"As good as," said Derek.  
Stiles stared at him for a moment. a moment too long and Derek felt as though Stiles was staring into his very soul. He could feel him in his mind like feather light touches and soft calming music. it was so intense he had to look away.  
"as good as," Stiles repeated. there was almost a sneer in his tone. an accusation that drek refused to face. then just as quickly it was gone and he was looking at Scott again. "so why does captain sour wolf need me?"

Derek stalked over and threw something at Stiles who scramble dot catch it before it landed in the salty water of his tank.  
"it's a map."  
"Thank you sour wolf I can see that. just cause I've spent...Scott how long have I been gone."  
"five years" Stiles stared at Scott then at the ocean. five years. he had spent 5 years in the sea. That meant Scott wasn't a teenager anymore. He was practically a man. Stiles had forgotten how old he had even been after he awoke changed. There were so many things he had forgotten. Things had begun to slowly slip away also immediately. He could remember his mother vividly still especially those final days, but things like his favorite food, his first kiss. All those things that usually faded away gradually from everyone's mind over the years had vanished almost instantly when he had turned. The rage and worry and hurt had consumed him so entirely that all that had truly remained were Peter, Scott, and_ "Have you seen my dad?" Scott nodded though his eyes were downcast. "He's alive and fine Stiles. Mom's been looking after him, but... he hasn't been himself since you went missing. The first few years were the hardest. but now he just stands at the docks staring out into the ocean. "If I help you, with whatever it is he wants me for," Stiles said pointing a single talon at Derek but not really addressing him. "will you take me to see him," he asked, red eyes staring imploringly into Scotts "That's not a good idea" barked Derek which earned him a hiss from stiles. "human's can't know about creatures like us. he wouldn't understand." "I'm not some stupid fish. I'm aware of that. do you think I really want to explain to my father how and why I became this? Stiles hissed eyes flashing that ungodly red that was so different than the red of Derek's own alpha eyes. "I can help....I can make him forget me. Forget every trace of me. just one song and he can have a life again. one song...and I'll have never existed"

Scott looked horrified at the notion but Stiles held up his hand to stop any protest he was going to give. his red eyes were on Derek now. not looking at him but into him.  
"Do we have a deal, Derek. I will help you and in exchange to help me."  
he held out his hand, webbed taloned finger lax and waiting.  
Derek was no idiot. He knew making deals with any form of fae creature came with high prices and heavy stakes. if he agreed he was magically bound to do whatever Stiles asked of him and if he renigged or lied the outcome could be disastrous.  
"Stiles you don't have to do that. I'm sure your dad_"  
"it's the only way, Scott. Do you agree to the deal, Derek?"

Derek took a deep breath then took Stiles' outstretched hand, clasping them together. Almost against his will, his wolf side began to slip out, fangs, and claws and glowing red eyes. Stiles' eyes glowed as well and he tightened his hand causing Derek to do the same till their claws were digging into each other's skin. the blood ran and mingled falling onto the deck.  
the smile that graced the merman's face was so slight and quick it would have been missed had Derek not been staring into those swirling shifting red eyes.  
if you could compare the glow of his Alpha red eyes to blood then you could compare the merman to... sunset on the ocean. a violent plum of red ink in water.  
Stile blinked and the spell was broken.  
"So exactly what do you need me to do" Stile smirked swaying the map in Derek's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, that took a while to get finished and I am so sorry for the wait.  
> between college and moving into a new place, I've just been swamped with crap.  
> So anyway enough of my excuses.   
> what did you guys think of this chapter? what does Derek need Stiles for  
> what is the fate of Peter?  
> let me know what your theories and thought are a comment and please leave a kudos so I know I'm not completely ass-shit at this lol


End file.
